1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a polarizing plate, a method of manufacturing the same, and an optical display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polarizing plate is provided to an optical display to prevent reflection of external light or to polarize light emitted from a light source. The optical display may include a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display, or a flexible organic light emitting display, for example. Recently, quantum dots have been applied to the optical display in order to improve color reproduction and visibility.
Recently, a polarizing plate has been manufactured to a reduced thickness by forming a protective film only on one surface of a polarizer. The polarizing plate having the protective film formed only on one surface of the polarizer can suffer from deterioration in durability due to infiltration of external moisture through the other surface of the polarizer and can also suffer from deterioration in crack resistance of the polarizer under thermal impact conditions. To overcome these problems, an adhesive layer is formed on the other surface of the polarizer such that the polarizing plate can be secured to an optical device in the optical display via the adhesive layer in order to improve durability and crack resistance of the polarizing plate. The adhesive layer needs to improve durability and crack resistance of the polarizing plate while exhibiting good transparency so as to be used in the optical display. In addition, with the recent development of flexible displays, studies into improving flexibility of the polarizing plate are also continuing.
Some background to the technique of the present invention is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-072951 A and the like.